Twelve o' clock strikes and the cycle repeats
by doundoumra12
Summary: One Morning, Kuroko wakes up and found out that it was not his room. It's 12 midnight and yet it was shining brightly outside. What on Earth was going on? Rated T for slightly confusing plot. Chapter 2 is out. Picture : Private message me please. The link won't work. :(
1. Introduction : The letter

A/N : This time, it will be a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction. First time writing so excuse for the OOC-ness. Enjoy!

Warning : Yandere!Kise and Kuroko is not a Uke if you are expecting that. Sorry! And there are no pairings in this story. Spoilers for up till the latest chapter.

Disclaimer : KnB does not belong to me but Fujimaki.

_Title : Twelve o' clock Strikes And The Cycle Repeats._

Kuroko wakes up. _Where Am I ?_ He thought. The room was clearly not his—It was too yellow—although it looks like his normal room. He glanced at his bed-side table clock. 12 o' clock midnight, it says. He turned his head to the right where BRIGHT SUNLIGHT shown in. _Bu…But it's su…sunny… _thought Kuroko. Kuroko shuddered as he scanned the bedroom. Kise figurines and Kise-printed products were everywhere. Kuroko did not like this feeling so he stood up, got dressed and headed out.

The streets were… filled with, urm, Kise-fanatics. Murmurings were always "Oh, my, gosh. Kise is SOOOO hot! Like really." Or "Do you have the latest Kise products? It smells like SUNSHINE! " Just to name a few. Kuroko kept a poker face. Inside he was, however, trembling. _Wha…What is going on?! Got…Got to find someone, ANYONE, quick!_ He looked left and right scanning the sea of faceless humans. He was about to give up until…" TETSU! "

A tall blue headed man came sprinting towards Kuroko. "Man…Tetsu. You've got any idea what's going on?" Ahomine asked, "Wait. Do you EVEN remember me? Tetsu?" Kuroko gave a blank stare, followed by a soft smile. "Yes, Aomine-kun. I do. And no, I've no idea what is going on." Aomine sighed, "Thank arceus! Now Tetsu, where should we go n—oh wait, no…hmmm…Say Tetsu, did you check 'your' room yet?" Kuroko shook his head. "Well then, let's head to your room. There's something I want to check."

When they arrived, Aomine combed the area hastily while Kuroko sat on the edge of the bed. "Ah Ha! Finally found it!" Aomine exclaimed. In his hand was a paper filled with scribbled words. It says :

_Dear Kurokocchi, _

_ Good morning! How have you been? I know you must be confused. Why is this happening? How I'm I here? Maybe that's what you're thinking. Don't worry Kurokocchi! I will explain to you, EVERYTHING. First of all, you are in a virtual world called, "Kiseland!" You see, recently, I feel left out from the Kiseki no Sedai. Especially from you. You rejected my love. You __DUMPED__me. But so did the Kiseki no Sedai. I thought about what I should do to make MYSELF more appreciated so, I sent you to the virtual land that I created. Ah! Don't be scared however! I sent you with the Kiseki no Sedai! You hould be glad that you're not alone!_

_ Kurokocchi~ I'll give you a clue how to get out, okay? Remember this phrase : Twelve O' clock strikes and the cycle repeats. And remember to love me!_

_Love,_

_Kise Ryouta, Your Beloved. _

A/N : That's all for first chapter. The chapters would be very short so it would update faster. I hope you enjoyed! Remember to rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1 : Weird names

A/N : Here you go second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Song when typing this : No one has to die OST + Kuroko no Basuke character songs ( Hana-chan + Takao + Aomine )

Kuroko was sweating cold sweat. He could not comprehend what he had just read. _What…trapped? What about Se…Seirin? Ignored Kise? When? I ca…can't remember anything. My head, it's trobbing. _Kuroko stumbled to his feet, and glanced at Aomine then back to the letter. "Yeah. I know right Tetsu. Hard to believe right? I had the same letter in my room but I think mine is slightly shorter. Tet…Tetsu you look pale. You okay?" Kuroko nodded his head feebly. He was too tired. But he needs to get back as fast as possible, so he regained his composure and looked up at Aomine. "Yes, I'm fine let's get going."

The duo strolled out of the room while conversing what they should do next. Aomine stomach rumbled and Kuroko noticed, although Ahomine pretends not to. "Let's go to the café," suggested Kuroko, "do you have a wallet with you?" Aomine shoved one of his hands into his pocket and took out a navy-coloured wallet. "Good idea Tetsu. Ah, but I only have £200 (about (US) $268.55) so don't eat at too expensive areas alright?" Kuroko nodded, they're strapped on funds so he can't complained. They proceeded to a café called "SHALALA". Upon entering, a waitress with blonde hair and a slight freckles (big breasted too) approached them.

"How may I help you?"

"Oh, urm, a table for two."

The waitress gave directions to the table Aomine and Kuroko was supposed to sit. When they sat down, she gave them the menu and Aomine commented, "Hey, you're a hot chick." Kuroko kicked him under the table. "Why thank you, but I'm not as hot as God Kise." She blushed while saying. Aomine's face wrinkled up and mumbled (but still audible), "You're not cute anymore." Kuroko kicked him again and began scanning through the menu. It writes:

SHalala- Vanilla ice-cream blended with a little water

shalaLA- Chocolate ice-cream blended with a little water."

And so on, all filled with weird pronouncions. Kuroko told the waitress, "I want a SHalala and a coPy please." The waitress giggled and corrected Kuroko, "You mean a cOPy?" Kuroko muttered, "Yeah that." The waitress scribbled it down and asked, "What do you want?" Aomine looked at her confusingly and pointed to the menu, "How do you pronounce this?" The waitress giggled again and said, "yeLLOw, you mean?" Aomine nodded. The waitress wrote it down while commenting, "You guys must be foreigners, right?" Kuroko and Aomine replied in unison, "Yup." "I see." The waitress responded. As she walked away, Aomine and Kuroko started discussing. "Hey, where do you think the others is? I want to find them as soon as possible. I don't think I can last in this area for long." Aomine said, quivering. Kuroko shrugged. _How would I know? Anyway, what's a foreigner?_ Kuroko thought.

Ding! "Welcome!" As if on cue, Kuroko and Aomine turned their heads to the entrance of the café.

Here comes, The Purple Giant!

A/N : Please Rate and Review!


End file.
